onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Roronoa Zoro/Storia
Storia Infanzia Fin da bambino Zoro venne addestrato nell'arte del combattimento con le spade, coltivando il sogno di diventare lo spadaccino più forte del mondo. Ma, nonostante fosse già all'epoca in grado di maneggiarne due e di sconfiggere anche un adulto, non riesce a battere la figlia del suo maestro, Kuina, contro cui ormai ha perso per ben 2000 volte. Dopo l'ennesima sconfitta, Zoro sfida Kuina con delle spade vere e viene ancora una volta battuto; a questo punto Kuina gli confessa di invidiarlo, dato che presto sia lui che i suoi amici la supereranno perché lei, in quanto donna, non potrà mai far avverare il suo sogno di diventare la migliore spadaccina del mondo. Zoro le fa fare una promessa: un giorno uno dei due dovrà diventare lo spadaccino più forte del mondo. Kuina accetta, ma poco tempo dopo, muore in seguito alla caduta da una scala. Zoro si fa consegnare dal padre della ragazza la spada di lei, e giura di diventare forte anche per lei. Da quel momento impara ad utilizzare le tre spade contemporaneamente. Il viaggio Ormai diciannovenne, Zoro lascia il villaggio a bordo di una barca, ma non riesce più a tornare a casa sua e diventa così un cacciatore di taglie piuttosto noto nel Mare Orientale. Viene imprigionato dal capitano della Marina Morgan mano d'ascia dopo aver ucciso il lupo di Hermeppo, il figlio del capitano, che stava per aggredire una bambina. Viene salvato da Rufy e, dopo essere stato liberato, decide di unirsi alla ancora scarna ciurma. Da quel momento condivide tutte le avventure di Rufy, battendosi contro svariati personaggi. In particolare, quando la ciurma si trova al ristorante sul mare Baratie, Zoro incontra quello che al momento è considerato lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, Drakul Mihawk, detto Occhi di Falco. Sperando di riuscire a batterlo realizzando così il suo sogno, Zoro viene invece duramente sconfitto, arrivando ad un passo dalla morte. Ma Mihawk si rende conto delle sue capacità e della sua determinazione e lo sprona a diventare più forte, dicendogli che lo attenderà per verificare nuovamente chi sia il più forte del mondo. In quel momento, Zoro, rivolto a Rufy, gli giura che non sarà mai più sconfitto. Nello scontro si rompono due delle sue tre spade che rimpiazza poi con due acquistate nella città di Logue Town grazie all'aiuto di Tashigi. Mare Orientale Durante la permanenza nel mare orientale, riesce a sconfiggere Kabaji, Buchi e Sham. Durante la permanenza sulla Baratie si cimenta nello sfidare l'avversario che cerca per realizzare il suo sogno: Drakul Mihawk, ritenuto lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, ma a causa della sua ancora scarsa esperienza questi lo batte rapidamente e senza nemmeno impegnarsi seriamente anche se capisce che Zoro ha grandi abilità. Poco dopo ha la meglio sull'uomo pesce Hacchan, con un po' di difficoltà in quanto è ancora indebolito dalla sconfitta patita con Mihawk. Saga della Baroque Works Whisky Peek La ciurma arriva all'isola Cactus, nella città di Whisky Peek dove viene accolta dagli abitanti del luogo, tra cui Mr. Eight, che felici del loro arrivo oraganizzano dei festeggiamenti. Una volta terminata la festa i pirati stremati si addormentano, e Mr. Eight discute con gli altri sul fatto che vadano catturati vivi. All'improvviso appare Zoro che aveva fatto finta di abbassare la guardia e scopre che in realtà gli abitanti dell'isola sono cacciatori di teste facenti parte di un organizzazione criminale detta Baroque Works. Lo spadaccino da solo neutralizza senza troppe difficoltà i molti uomini che lo avevano attaccato tra cui Miss Monday, Mr. Nine, Miss Wednesday e Mr. Eight. Dopo che questi si riprendono compaiono altri due agenti Mr. Five e Miss Valentine la quale scoprono due infiltrati nella loro organizzazione, che sono Mr. Eight, in realtà Igaram, e Miss Wednesday in realtà la principessa del regno di Alabasta Bibi. Dopo che Igaram viene sconfitto chiede a Zoro di prendersi cura di Bibi, ma inizialmente lui rifiuta per poi venire convinto da Nami. Zoro decide di affrontare i due agenti me viene interrotto da Rufy che piomba all'improvviso. Rufy attacca Zoro perchè aveva ferito i cittadini che prima li avevano accolti affettuosamente e lo spadaccino comincia uno scontro assurdo col suo capitano, anche se cerca di farlo ragionare ma senza successo. Mr. Five e Miss Valentine decidono di intervenire ma vengono tramortiti dai due pirati perchè hanno inferito nel loro duello. Nami viene a sapere da Igaram che la Baroque Works, di cui il capo è un membro della flotta dei sette Crocodile vuole far cadere il regno di Alabasata cosi decidono di scortare Bibi fino alla sua patria. Dopo aver svegliato i loro compagni Zoro e gli altri si apprestano a salpare. Prima di farlo però ricevona la visita di Miss all Sunday, la vice di Crocodile, che dona al gruppo un Eternal Pose per poter raggiungere un'isola molto vicina ad Alabasta, ma Rufy lo rompe ritenendo che un nemico non può scegliere la loro rotta. Saga di Little Garden Zoro e la ciurma mettono piede a Little Garden, un'isola preistorica abitata da dinosauri e giganti. Zoro, dopo aver ricevuto l'ordine da Sanji di raccogliere del cibo, lo sfida in una competizione in cui vince chi avrebbe portato il pezzo di carne più grande. Poco dopo i pirati di Cappello di paglia sospettano che gli Official Agent della Baroque Works siano sulle loro tracce. Dopo aver sottomesso i giganti, la Baroque Works fa la sua mossa. Mr. Three intrappola Zoro, Nami, Bibi e Brogi e li espone a una lenta tortura che li trasformerà in statue di cera. Agreeing with Brogy that the only way to die was to go all-out honorably, Zoro attempted to cut his feet off, but Luffy arrived to the scene, so Zoro left the rest to him. Luffy attempted to rescue his friends, however, it only accelerated the deadly waxing process, prompting Zoro to strike an honorable pose should he die. To make matters worse, Miss Goldenweek interfered and revealed her own terrifying ability. Usopp freed Luffy from Miss Goldenweek's control by burning Luffy's shirt. With Carue's help, Usopp and Luffy rescued the others, who take on Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine while Luffy and Carue pursue Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek into the forest. Zoro was able to save Usopp before Mr. 5 killed him. The crew then left Little Garden while being propelled through the Island Eater and they then set sail for Alabasta. Alabasta Ad Alabasta riesce a sconfiggere in uno scontro all'ultimo sangue Mr. 1, alias Das Bornes, un killer spietato che ha ingerito il frutto del diavolo Lama Lama, che gli conferisce la capacità di trasformare qualsiasi parte del suo corpo in acciaio affilato. Dopo questa battaglia, il Governo Mondiale stabilisce una taglia di sulla sua testa. Saga dell'isola del cielo Saga di Skypiea A Skypiea combatte e vince contro uno dei sacerdoti di Skypiea, Ohm, ed è fra i cinque combattenti che Ener aveva pronosticato sarebbero sopravvissuti alla prima fase dello scontro, ma poi il dio gli lancia addosso una terribile scarica elettrica, facendogli perdere i sensi. Long Ring Long Land Durante le competizioni contro la ciurma di Foxy partecipa al Groggy Ring (2°round) insieme a Sanji e, malgrado il divieto di usare le spade e le scorrettezze del trio avversario, la coppia s'impone riportando il parziale in parità. Saga del CP9 Water Seven & Enies Lobby Ad Enies Lobby, Zoro è impegnato nel combattimento contro il CP9 insieme ai suoi compagni per liberare Robin. Dopo essere stato ammanettato da Usop per errore e costretto a vedersela con Jabura e Kaku, Zoro riesce a liberarsi e ad affrontare quest'ultimo da solo sconfiggendolo mediante una nuova tecnica a 9 spade, l'Asura Ichibugin (阿修羅弌霧銀). In seguito, aspettando che Rufy termini il suo combattimento con Rob Lucci, Zoro e il resto della ciurma ingaggiano battaglia con i capitani della marina: Shuu, usando il potere di un frutto del diavolo, riesce a far arrugginire (e quindi spezzare) la sua spada Yubashiri. Durante la permanenza a Water Seven in attesa che venga costruita una nuova nave, Zoro, insieme all'equipaggio, viene a sapere che la Marina ha messo nuove taglie sulle teste dei membri della ciurma: quella di Zoro ammonta ora a 120.000.000 {B}, il doppio della precedente. Saga della guerra di Barbabianca Thriller Bark A Thriller Bark, aiuta Brook, combattendo contro lo zombie-samurai Ryuma, che possedeva l'ombra dello scheletro. Riesce a sconfiggerlo e questi, ammirato, gli regala la sua spada, la Shuusui, facendo sì che Zoro abbia di nuovo tre spade. Dopo si scontra con tutti i suoi compagni contro lo zombie Odr, e infine, quando tutti i suoi compagni hanno ormai perso i sensi, offre la sua testa in cambio di quella di Rufy a Orso Bartholomew, membro della flotta dei 7. Questi allora trasferisce il dolore e la stanchezza di Rufy in una gigantesca "bolla", invitando lo spadaccino ad assorbirla, gesto che Zoro compie senza battere ciglio nonostante l'immensa sofferenza: il suo corpo continua a sentire i danni per qualche giorno. Nella ciurma sono a conoscenza di questo suo sacrificio solo Sanji, Robin e Brook;, prima di lasciare Thriller Bark deposita la spada Yubashiri, ormai distrutta, al cimitero dei Pirati Rumba e le rende omaggio. Isole Sabaody & Kuraigana Parzialmente ripresosi dalle ferite, durante lo scontro con i Tobiuo Riders, libera Hacchan dalla sua gabbia, e successivamente lo aiuta nel combattimento.Giunto sulle Sabaody, non essendo stato informato dell'importanza data alla nobiltà, non lascia strada a San Charloss, uno dei Draghi Celesti, che lo attacca, e solo l'intervento di Jewelry Bonney evita, momentaneamente, guai ben più gravi. Dopo aver sconfitto insieme ai suoi compagni uno dei Pacifisti resta privo di forze e viene quasi ucciso da Kizaru, ma grazie all'intervento del re oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh, riesce a salvarsi.Orso Bartholomew lo spedisce nelle rovine del regno di Shikkearu sull'isola di Kuraigana (Rotta Maggiore) dove viene soccorso da Perona, anch'essa precedentemente inviata su quest'isola. Saga del paradiso sottomarino Saga del ritorno alle Sabaody Dopo i due anni trascorsi ad allenarsi, è il primo ad arrivare alle Sabaody. Dopo aver incontrato Sanji, raggiunge Rufy e insieme a Sanji sconfigge facilmente un Pacifista. Infine i tre si ricongiungono col resto della ciurma, e salpano per l'isola degli uomini-pesce Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Quando la ciurma giunge all'isola degli uomini-pesce, Zoro è il primo a giungere al Palazzo Reale Ryuguu, ingannato e poi imprigionato; liberatosi, interviene tempestivamente bloccando l'attacco di Re Nettuno diretto a Nami, Usop e Brook, catturando e prendendo come ostaggi il Re e tutte le guardie del Palazzo. Si trova poi a lottare contro Hody Jones, riuscendo a sconfiggerlo con un solo, rapidissimo fendente. Subito dopo però verrà catturato insieme ad Usop, Brook e Re Nettuno dalla ciurma dei Nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. Liberatosi, giunge nella Piazza Gyoncorde dove, dopo aver sterminato un gran numero di nemici, comincia uno scontro con Hyozo sconfiggendolo senza sforzo. Lascia poi l'isola insieme al resto della ciurma. Nuovo Mondo Punk Hazard Giunta finalmente nel Nuovo Mondo, la ciurma riceve una richiesta d'aiuto proveniente dall'isola di Punk Hazard, quindi Zoro, Rufy, Usop e Robin sbarcano sull'isola e vengono immediatamente attaccati da un drago, del quale Zoro si libera senza troppa difficoltà, mozzandogli la testa. Successivamente insieme a Rufy,Usop e Robin incontrano Barbabruna e dopo vengono salvati da Brook. Più tardi cercando Kin'emon vengono addormentati dal gas soporifero dei Yeti Cool Brothers e dopo averlo trovato scoprono che il suo busto è finito in acqua.